


Fanart for Rogue by RedCoaster

by DarkenedDaybreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, I don't know if I'm doing it right, I've never done this before, RedCoaster, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan!Eren, my art, my first time posting anything huzzah, rogue - Freeform, rogue titan - Freeform, this is fanart for the story Rogue by RedCoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedDaybreak/pseuds/DarkenedDaybreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I drew a thing for Rogue and now I'm posting it. Hopefully this works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Rogue by RedCoaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802785) by [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/pseuds/RedCoaster). 



This is way back from chapter 2. The tips of Rogue's ears are supposed to be bright red, but I shaded them too dark with the pen so it didn't really work. Oh, well. Also, the colors look much nicer and smoother in real life. I'm not sure why they look so gritty on the computer. :/ I drew it entirely in pen in my sketchbook, scanned it, then colored it with prismnacolor pencils. I also wanted to draw Rogue with Armin and Mikasa, and maybe with the Scouting Legion, but I'm depressingly lazy so that probably won't happen.


End file.
